


Tequila, Tequila, Tequila

by whiteroseofthemoon



Series: Seven Days [6]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofthemoon/pseuds/whiteroseofthemoon
Summary: Set two of years after 6x13 Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television. Part of “Seven Days” series, but can be read separately. Annie and Jeff are married and live in DC. Annie is invited to a colleague’s bachelorette party and gets drunk. Fluff and Humor fic. OC. Slightly smutty ;)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: Seven Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Tequila, Tequila, Tequila

It was three in the morning when Jeff received a phone call, he was sound asleep so it took him a minute to gasp what was that noise. He looked at the screen and saw Annie’s number. That was weird, she was supposed to come back tomorrow morning, she and her girlfriends were supposed to spend the night at Tracy’s house, her friend, who was getting married in a few weeks. Worried that something might have happened, he clicked on green button and heard the voice of his wife, who was clearly drunk as a skunk. 

‘I loooooooove youuuu, baby! And if it's quite all riiiiiight,’ he heard her screaming into the phone, he was as annoyed as he was amused, she was clearly having a good time. She was usually a pretty good singer, but right now it was if the cat was giving birth. ‘I need youuu, baaaby, to warm these loneeeeely nights!!!’

‘Is it your Jeff?’ he heard another girl’s drunk voice. ‘Did I ever tell you how hot he is? We all think so! If he wasn’t yours, I would totally bone him!’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Jeff heard other drunk female voices agreeing and rolled his eyes.

‘You are getting married in four weeks, Tracy, you slut!’ he heard Annie’s voice. She was clearly not offended. ‘Shhh, we can’t feed his ego, he is already ob…ekh…noxious as heck, but I love him and his abs and he has those dreamy eyes…. Shhhh!!! Jeff, can you hear me?’ she was clearly trying to sound normal and was failing miserably. 

‘I certainly can,’ he answered suppressing a laugh. He was so going to use it against her. ‘You are having a good time, I assume?’

‘The best! I mean we…ekh…did, but we kind of went to this bar and…Can you pick me up and bring some moneyyy, pleaaase? Tracy forgot her purse and I am a maid of honor… and I think I am a tinyyyy bit tipsy to drive right now.’

Jeff groaned in frustration, three fucking morning. He stood up from the bed trying to find his pants. As much as he loved Annie, right now he would really prefer to be sleeping. She said they were planning to have a small party at Tracy’s place, but instead they decided to go full on girls gone wild. 

‘Where are you?’

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jeff dragged Annie into their house, she was barely standing on her feet. Annie clearly had a very good time, when Jeff arrived at the bar that was God knows where, how on earth did they end up here anyway; he was greeted by five very drunk women who kept saying that he was their hero. Tracy was so grateful for Jeff’s help and his promise not to tell Danny, her fiancée, about tonight, that she kissed him on the shoulder for helping them out. She was clearly aiming for his cheek, but all consumed tequila let he down. After paying their huge bill and making sure that each of them got into the cab, he put down Annie to his Lexus. Her hair was all wild from the dancing, her face was red from laughter and alcohol, she kept trying to flirt with him, but it was like watching Bambi learning to walk. Jeff was trying to be mad at her but it was impossible, she was hilarious.

When they finally got home, he helped her to get into the shower, his first thought, of course, was to put her down for some good sleep but she insisted she wanted to smell nice. While Annie was in the shower, he made two cups of strong tea, it was 4 in the morning, thank God it was Sunday and they didn’t have to work. 

When Annie emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink robe, she was clearly feeling better, the shower sobered her up a little, but she was still in the party mod, she accepted her cup of tea and looked at him slyly under her ridiculously long eyelashes, he knew exactly what she had in mind. 

‘Not gonna happen,’ he said smirking. 

‘I didn’t say anything,’ she tried for innocence but her usual trick didn’t work because of the amount of alcohol her small body consumed tonight. 

‘We’ve been together long enough for me to see when you are horny.’

‘What’s wrong with that? We are married! And I feel much better!’  
She made her way to him and kissed him deeply, he wanted to protest but it was beyond his power to resist Annie kissing him like that.

‘What do you think I’m going to do? Do I look the sort of man that would take advantage of a woman who was drunk out of her mind half an hour ago?’

‘I am not drunk now,’ Annie giggled and now she was kissing his neck. He let a low moan when she reached his earlobe. His body, despite his best judgement, was responding way too well for somebody who wasn’t planning to have sex. ‘And besides, you told me once that if you could still stand up, you are not drunk.’

‘No offence, but you are barely standing,’ he pointed out. As if to prove her point Annie smirked and grabbed him right where he wanted her to touch him the most. Her face was clearly satisfied when she felt that he was all hard and ready to go. 

‘Annie, would you,’ Jeff swallowed trying his best to keep his braincells working. ‘Would you mind letting go off me?’

‘Nope!’ Annie decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak, before he could say a word, she was already on her knees taking down his pants and underwear. 

‘Jesus!’ all he could say, he couldn’t help himself, her mouth was so hot on him. His hands dropped lower and pressed her head hard against him. 

‘Good, isn’t it? Ha,’ Annie said letting him go after a few minutes and Jeff’s body immediately protested at the loss of her touch. She stood up and got rid of her pink robe standing completely naked in front of him. Before she could say anything else or catch him off guard again, he turned her around and pressed her to the wall, grabbing her bottom firmly. His hand was on her breasts while he was already inside of her, a part of his brain, that was still functioning somehow, was telling him that they forgot something, but she took one of his hands and bit his fingers a little and he lost all the control moving alongside with her. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jeff was holding Annie’s hand while they were staring at the little plastic thing with a plastic thing on it waiting for the verdict. Six weeks later after Annie’s night out she and Jeff had a slight suspicion that something was not right.  
Annie’s boobs were hurting a little, she felt waves of weakness and couple of times her stomach felt funny. And she was late, three weeks late. 

After doing the math, Annie decided to take a test and check if her suspicions were right on the table. They discussed the possibility of having children and both of them wanted to have a kid someday, but that was clearly unexpected. Jeff was breathing nervously looking down, waiting for a small piece of plastic to tell them their future. To be honest, Jeff, as unplanned as it was, would not be opposed to idea of becoming a father now. They were in a good place, both personally and financially and well, he was forty-three years old. His only concern was for Annie, she was still in her twenties and her career was going really well, although FBI politics was quite flexible when it came to female employees’ pregnancies, it will still have its effect. So, no matter how much he wanted it, he wasn’t sure what result he was hoping for. 

‘It’s positive,’ said Annie snapping Jeff out of his thoughts. He grabbed the plastic thing and saw a small pink “+” on it. His heart was racing, he could feel the sweat running down his spine as he looked at Annie waiting for her reaction. ‘We are going to be parents!’ she breathed out as if not quite believing it was happening. 

‘Are you…all right?’ he asked carefully. ‘I know we didn’t plan it, but…’

‘Yeah, but, Jeff…We never planned many things and I am so happy!’

‘You are?’

‘Of course, aren’t you?’ she asked and Jeff noticed a hint of fear in her eyes. 

‘I am thrilled! I was just worried that it was too soon for you!’

‘Well, it was definitely not in my plans, but now that is happening…’ she laughed out loud and kissed him grabbing his face, it reminded him a lot of their very first kiss at their freshman year. He was sure he looked as stunned as he did back then. When she let go of him, he hugged her gently, he has to be extra careful now, Annie was already tiny in comparison to him and now that she was pregnant…Pregnant, Annie is pregnant and I am going to be a father, Jeff thought to himself. An old fantasy popped in to his mind and almost forgotten name was now imprinted on his brain. Sebastian. What if it’s a girl? Sarah, maybe? Or Annie? He would die to see a mini version of Annie.

‘I love you so much!’ he breathed out kissing his wife’s temple.

‘I love you too!’


End file.
